Desde entonces
by Sra Interesante
Summary: Mo Dao Zu Shi. Una pequeña charla entre Wei Wu Xian y Jin Ling que hace recordar al patriarca Yiling. One shot.


La tarde había caído sobre la pequeña ciudad cerca de la montaña. Después de una intensa cacería nocturna que se había prolongado hasta la mañana siguiente, por fin Wei Wu Xian y los discípulos del clan Lan regresaban sanos y salvos gracias a la guía del mayor. Por supuesto, algunos juniors de otros clanes se les habían unido, todos deseaban participar en las cacerías junto al poderoso patriarca Yiling, sus conocimientos y experiencia eran invaluables, además de que él era muy divertido. Jin Ling no era la excepción, aunque, por supuesto, lo negaba rotundamente.

Entraron en una posada para comer algo, realmente estaban muy cansados después de pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir, pero eran jóvenes y estar juntos los animaba en exceso. Wei Wu Xian ordenó una variedad de platillos y bebidas para todos, y aunque pidió varios platos picantes, conociendo sus excéntricos gustos los jóvenes le suplicaron que la mayoría fueran platos suaves.

– Muy bien, pero recuerden que no pueden pedir alcohol, Han Guang-Jun no me dejaría volver a acompañarlos si deciden organizar un alboroto – advirtió juguetonamente el patriarca.

Después de comer, empezó la sobremesa con los diversos temas que se les ocurrían aprovechando la ausencia de otras personas mayores, los jóvenes veían en Wei Wu Xian a una persona de autoridad, pero al mismo tiempo a alguien que les podía guardar secretos sin reprenderlos. Mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de los juniors, Wei Wu Xian buscó ansiosamente con la mirada y cayó en la cuenta de que Jin Ling había desaparecido. Disimuladamente salió a buscarlo.

Si era sincero, realmente le gustaba mirar a Jin Ling, buscando afanosamente esos pequeños detalles que había heredado de su adorada shijie. La sonrisa definitivamente era de ella, pero con el carácter que el menor poseía, casi no tenía oportunidad de apreciarla. Había ocasiones en las que la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba y Wei Wu Xian estaba casi convencido de que estaba viendo una versión masculina de Jiang JanLi. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, con su ceño fruncido, Jin Ling era indudablemente una replica de su padre y, en menor medida, de Jiang Cheng.

Mientras caminaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones, alcanzó a escuchar algo que le provocó un deja vú.

– Retratos, retratos del poderoso patriarca Yiling, lleve tres por 5 monedas y protéjase de cualquier mal. ¡Van garantizados! –

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Wei Wu Xian se acercó al hombre que gritaba a todo pulmón en la plaza.

– Pero… ¿qué es lo que estás vendiendo? – preguntó horrorizado al ver los feos dibujos en los papeles. Afortunadamente ya no eran los esperpentos que había visto aquella otra ocasión, junto a Lan Zhan. Sin embargo, la persona trazada toscamente no tenía nada que ver con cualquiera de sus versiones, ya sea el anterior patriarca Yiling o el actual y grácil Mo Xuan Yu. Si tenía que decidir el parecido con alguien, definitivamente podría pasar más por el fallecido Nie Ming Jue, o quizás Wen RuoHan. Pero con una fealdad sumamente extrema.

Sin saber si reír o llorar, Wei Wu Xian miraba los dibujos descorazonado mientras el vendedor trataba de convencerlo de comprarlos.

– Joven amo, es una excelente compra. Pon uno detrás de cada puerta para mantener a salvo tu hogar. ¡El poder oscuro del patriarca Yiling es muy fuerte ahora que ha regresado! –

– Si no conoces a la persona actual, ¡no la dibujes! – regañó mientras pensaba –Bueno, tal vez pueda llevar algunos para las puertas del jingshi. ¡Me encantaría ver la cara que pone Lan Zhan al ver estas monstruosidades! –

En eso, una mano le arrebató el dibujo mientras una estridente risa resonaba en sus oídos. Salido de alguna parte, Jin Ling reía a todo pulmón.

– Entonces, ¿así eras antes? ¡Ja ja ja ja! – pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras se agarraba el estómago. – Realmente eres afortunado de haber reencarnado en tu actual cuerpo, de lo contrario no me imagino como Han Guang-Jun se hubiera podido fijar en ti. –

– ¡Oye! – exclamo ofendido el patriarca mientras le arrebataba el dibujo – te puedo asegurar que así no era yo. Definitivamente mi cuerpo original era muy atractivo, ¡tanto que estaba en el cuarto sitio de la lista de cultivadores más guapos! Le puedes preguntar a tu tío, aunque no estoy seguro de que él quiera hablar de eso. Además, desde entonces… –

La voz de Wei Wu Xian bajó de tono mientras se quedó pensando en algo que lo hizo sonreír con añoranza. Jin Ling siguió con las burlas.

–¿Ah, sí? No me digas. Entonces, ¿quiénes estaban antes que tú en esa lista? –

– Por supuesto que Lan Xichen y Lan Zhan eran primero y segundo. Tu padre era el tercero y yo estaba detrás sólo por muy poco. Jiang Cheng era quinto jajajaja. –

Los ojos de Jin Ling brillaron al escuchar mencionar a su padre.

– Pero eres muy malo conmigo Jin Ling, yo venía a avisarte que tu tío te estaba buscando para romperte las piernas. Ahora tendré que regresar a informarle que estás aquí. –

– No te atreverías… – exclamó asustado mientras se daba la vuelta para emprender la huida.

Wei Wuxian pensó que realmente era una fortuna que Fairy no estuviera acompañando a su amo o seguramente no hubiese podido bromear a Jin Ling. Sonriendo mientas caminaba, miró el feo dibujo en sus manos. El vendedor había desaparecido desde el momento en que Jin Ling se había acercado, la mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes conocían el terrible genio del joven amo de la secta Jin y lo evitaban como a la peste.

Se detuvo un instante para mirar a la distancia.

–Ahhh, Jin Ling, ojalá yo hubiera sabido que desde entonces… desde entonces Lan Zhan ya me amaba… –

xxxxxxx

Notas de la autora:

Ahhhh, tenía rato que no escribía nada. Estoy completamente enamorada de Mo Dao Zu Shi ( y de las obras de MXTX en general) desde el año pasado y quería escribir algo, pero no había inspiración. hoy salió esta pequeña historia.

Y si aún no conocen la historia, les recomiendo ampliamente que la lean, o la vean, o la escuchen... Todas sus versiones son maravillosas (adoro The Untamed y sus hermosos actores).

Espero que les guste.


End file.
